COD: WWII Brains
With Brunswick up and running again, it's time to return to Abel with an important item in your possession Cast * Haley Baird * Ben Jones * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca Plot Many Debts Repaid Your work is done at Brunswick, so you're heading home to Abel, bringing a USB stick from Ben for Janine, with you. Both operators and settlement leaders send warm regards to each other over the airwaves. They're Good Fighters As you run, Sam and Haley chat. Suddenly Ben interrupts - a large horde of zombies has broken through Brunswick's perimeter! Ben and Haley await rescuers heading over from the armoury, on the other side of the canteen. Sit Here And Be Quiet Ben's monitoring the situation when the canteen blows up! The fire drives zombies towards the comms shack. Janine wants you to turn back, but Ben thinks the zombies might just pass by. Instead Janine dispatches runners from Abel, who'll be there in 30 minutes. There In 20 Minutes Unfortunately Ben's plan doesn't work out, so he and Haley try to bar the door. Janine again tries to send you back, but Ben won't allow it - the information on the USB stick you're carrying has to make it to Abel. See You Around Over the radio you hear Ben and Haley losing their fight against the zombies, but reinforcements are 15 minutes away. They say goodbye, before using the last two bullets for a quick death. Transcript BEN JONES: Abel Township. Abel Township, Runner Five is coming home to you. Abel Township, are you receiving - SAM YAO: Yes, hello. JANINE DE LUCA: Brunswick, this is Abel. Mr. Jones, it’s good to hear your voice. BEN JONES: Yours too, Janine. HALEY BAIRD: Oh, come on. SAM YAO: Hi, Haley. BAIRD laughs BEN JONES: Thank you for lending us your runner. I don’t know what we would have done without your help. JANINE DE LUCA: No problem at all. BEN JONES: We’ve got power. Our cameras are as good as they ever were. We’ve got food for a while. The perimeter’s almost secure again, and now we’ve got a radio link with you. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s a good few days’ work. BEN JONES: Haley’s the radio whiz kid. You two should meet. SAM YAO: She should come and visit! HALEY BAIRD: Maybe when I’m back on my feet? I don’t want you seeing me like this. BEN JONES: Either way, I figure we owe you. So Janine, as we speak, your runner is carrying a USB stick back to Abel. Consider it many debts repaid. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s… thank you. BEN JONES: No problem at all. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, hurry back. SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, they’re called Jack and Eugene, and they talk nonsense all night. You’re praying for a really long tune like Bohemian Rhapsody or something just so you don’t have to listen to them! HALEY BAIRD: laughs You know what? We should do a music exchange. SAM YAO: Now that’s a good idea. talkie beeps BEN JONES: Excuse me. What is it? response over walkie talkie HALEY BAIRD: Do you like ABBA? SAM YAO: Yeah! We don’t have any. HALEY BAIRD: Sorted. BEN JONES: I thought the western perimeter was secure. Damn it. HALEY BAIRD: Jones, what’s the problem? BEN JONES: We’ve got a breach. The west fence, right behind us. 40, 50 hostiles coming through. HALEY BAIRD: I thought the fence was - BEN JONES: Someone made a half-ass job of it. HALEY BAIRD: So what do we do? BEN JONES: Lock the door and sit tight. Kelley and Peck made it to the armory and they’re coming around to fetch us. SAM YAO: Are you going to be okay? BEN JONES: They’re good fighters. They’ll get us out of here. zombies growl HALEY BAIRD: Come away from the door! BEN JONES: I’m just monitoring the - damn it! HALEY BAIRD: What? BEN JONES: The canteen’s gone up. There must have been some gas canisters left in there, and a stray bullet. HALEY BAIRD:' ?' BEN JONES: Yeah. Trees have caught light now, right across the campus. I don’t think Kelley and Peck are going to get through to us. HALEY BAIRD: Are they still alive? BEN JONES: I don’t know. At least the east building should be safe now. The fire means all the hostiles are turning back. HALEY BAIRD: Back this way? BEN JONES: If we’re quiet, they might not even realize we’re here. JANINE DE LUCA: I can’t listen to this. BEN JONES: Janine, don’t worry. They’ll probably shuffle right by. Besides, if there’s any trouble, I have a sidearm. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, return to Brunswick and distract the hostiles. BEN JONES: No, Janine, I’ve got this. Let the runner be. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m sending out five armed runners. Mr. Yao, round up a squad and dispatch them to Brunswick. They’ll be with you in 30 minutes. HALEY BAIRD: We’ll just sit here and be quiet, then. I can do that. bang on door and scream HALEY BAIRD: Well, that didn’t work. BEN JONES: Here, help me move this table. scrapes across floor JANINE DE LUCA: How many of them are there? BEN JONES: Unknown. SAM YAO: Haley, you okay? HALEY BAIRD: I’ve had better days. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, return to Brunswick. BEN JONES: No, I told you - JANINE DE LUCA: You do not have this situation under control, Ben. BEN JONES: That runner cannot come back here. Everything on that USB stick - that’s what matters. We cannot afford to lose it. Runner Five, no matter what you hear, no matter what Janine tells you, keep running! JANINE DE LUCA: Our weapons team will be there in 20 minutes. Just defend your position. clatters, zombies growl, Brunswick residents scream JANINE DE LUCA: Brunswick, come in. What’s going on there? BEN JONES: This door won’t hold much longer! HALEY BAIRD: Oh my God, ?! JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: 15 minutes away. Maybe 10. JANINE DE LUCA: They haven’t got that long! Runner Five - ! BEN JONES: Don’t, Janine. It’s not worth the risk. Everything of me that’s worth a damn is on that memory stick. JANINE DE LUCA: Ben - BEN JONES: You know I’m right. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t care! HALEY BAIRD: Jones, don’t use all the bullets. SAM YAO: Don’t do - don’t-don’t rush into anything, okay? The cavalry’s on its way. Just a few more minutes. HALEY BAIRD: You can’t see what I’m seeing. BEN JONES: Two rounds left. HALEY BAIRD: I can’t do it myself. BEN JONES: Don’t worry. JANINE DE LUCA: Ben! HALEY BAIRD: Make it quick. SAM YAO: Just a few more minutes! HALEY BAIRD: It was very nice talking to you, Sam. BEN JONES: See you around, Janine. gunshots, JANINE DE LUCA cries, barricade clatters, zombies growl, static JANINE DE LUCA: Ben… Category:COD: WWII Mission